


Paper airplane

by Justtokeepreading



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (?), Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Confessions, Fluff, Happy, High School, Humor, I Tried, M/M, One Shot, Silly, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtokeepreading/pseuds/Justtokeepreading
Summary: A paper airplane is great method of confessing.





	Paper airplane

Arthur Kirkland sighs as he sees the only empty seat in his english class for today is in from off Alfred F. Jones.

It’s not like he has a problem with the blond, but he can be quite loud, which is distracting. That and the fact that Arthur has a gigantic humiliating crush on him, a secret that Alfred my never find out. He’d rather keep the sort off friendship he has with Alfred then the inevitabel awkwardness that would surely follow his confession. At least half of the girls at school have a crush on him, never in a billion years would Alfred pick boring old Arthur when he could have any of them.

The man in question greats him with a big grin. “Morning Artie.”

Arthur sits down with a sigh and turns around. “It’s Arthur.”

Alfred leans forward, his chin leaning on his hands, grin widening. “Artie sound cuter.”

Feeling a blush rising on his cheeks, Arthur quickly turns around. Luckily he doesn’t need to explain his odd behaviour to Alfred because the teacher decides it’s time for class.

The first couple of minutes of class pass uneventfully, the teacher just says hello, tells everyone to get their books out, and start reading. Most of his classmates just use their books to hide their phones, but Arthur actually reads during these classes. He finds reading rather enjoyable.

“Psst, Artie.”

And as expected, Alfred doesn’t bother with reading, and instead of bothering the person next him, he decides to bother Arthur.

Arthur tries to ignore him, but you can only sit through so many pokes to your back.

“Ow bloody hell, whot?” He snaps, looking over his shoulder.

“Hi,” Alfred says smiling sheepishly.

Arthur turns around again, all concentration for reading gone, and left to wonder why exactly he has a crush on the loud mouthed boy. Which makes him remember how kind and sweet and interesting Alfred is, leaving him to hide his blush with his book.

A paper airplane lands against his book and falls on his desk. He doesn’t even need to look behind him to know it’s from Alfred despite that he still turns around and raises and eyebrow at him, hoping the blush has gone down. “Really?”

Alfred fake puts “you don’t like my airplane? I made it especially for you!”

The bell rings, and before Arthur can say anything Alfred sprints out. “You can tell me what you think later!” Arthur sighs and decides to use the paper airplane as a bookmark.

It’s lunchtime now, he usually spends it with Francis, a childhood friend that he keeps wanting to strangle. They bicker a lot, but Arthur still appreciates their friendship.

“Bon jour mon ami. How are you in this marvellous day?”

“Fine.”

“You do not sound fine, something must have happened, non?”

“Nothing!” Arthur insists.

“Having troubles with l’amour?”

Arthur know hes blushing again, he tries to hide it, but Francis already saw the red in his cheeks. “Did you confess your undying love for Alfred and did he reject you? Do not fret mon ami, I can give you all the love he denied you.” Francis tries to pull Arthur close to his chest.

“Thats not it you git, let go.”

Francis let’s go and dramatically drapes himself over the table instead. “Ow Arthur, mon cheri, why won’t you accept my love,” he fake sobs.

“Why are you such a drama queen? Anyways, I did not confess to anyone.”

Francis perks up, “that is wonderful news,” he cups Arthur’s face and pikes at his eyebrows. “If only you would let me do something about these caterpillars on your face you would be irresistible.”

Arthur shoves him off, “there is nothing wrong with my eyebrows you frog.”

“Of course minou, I was only joking.

The bell rings again, signalling the end of lunch.

“Au revoir, mon amour, I need to go to class,” Francis blows him a kiss with a wink as he leaves.

The cafeteria is mostly empty now, some people are still chatting with their friends, but the noise is a lot less than it was only two minutes ago. it’s almost funny how quickly people can shut up.

Arthur takes out his book and starts to read, the paper airplane lays on the table discarded. An awkward cough has him looking over the edge of his book. There stands Alfred, shifting from foot to foot.

“So, um, I guess your boyfriend wouldn’t be too happy if he saw that.”

Arthur raises an eyebrow, “what are you talking about?”

“Francis? I saw how close the two of you were during lunch, so I’ll just take this back.” Alfred moves to take the plane, but Rather swiftly swipes it up instead.

“Firstly, I would never date that frog, secondly, what’s so important about this?” Arthur unfolds the plane, wanting to see what exactly could be so special about a stupid paper airplane. On the inside of the piece of paper, something is written that was previously hidden because of the way Alfred had folded it.

There, on the lined paper, in messy handwriting.

**I think you’re really cute**

**How about a date?**

**YES ;)**

**NO :(**

Speechless, thats what Arthur is now.

“Is this a joke? This has to be a joke, there is no way you would like me.”

Alfred blushes and avoids Arthur’s eyes, choosing to look at the ground instead.

“it’s not a joke, I genuinely like you.” He laughs awkwardly, “this was a mistake please forget about it.”

Alfred tries to take the plane again but Arthur once again doesn’t let him, he takes a pen from his bag.

“What are y…”

“Ssh.”

He circuses something on the paper, and blushingly hands it back to Alfred. The moment Alfred sees the circle around ‘yes; he perks up.

“So, uh, are you free this Saturday?”

**Author's Note:**

> When I read this back and tried to edit using rich text just to put in that stuff with the letter I realised how rushed this one shot is, that and the fact that my editing needs to be better because this really isn't positioned that nicely, I still have a lot to learn.  
> Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this UsUk story, if you ever want me to write something just tell me on tumblr or put it in the comments! I'm always open to requests.  
> [my tumblr](https://justtokeepscrolling.tumblr.com/)  
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day/night ^^


End file.
